


Of reflection and questions.

by Zaldun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaldun/pseuds/Zaldun
Summary: Sometimes I wonder.Do you?





	Of reflection and questions.

It's lonely sometimes.

 

Surrounded in the void at all sides by memories and happiness.

 

It shouldn't hurt right, to look back at the world?

 

But it's OK you know. To feel that way. That's what I'm told by them.

 

At any rate, hey, do you miss me?

 

I don't know if I miss you much.

 

But hey, that's fine right?

 

We don't need to miss each other right?

 

Or... is that asking to much of you?

 

Maybe it is.

 

Ah, I'm going off again aren't I?

 

Ha.

 

You know how I am. It happens.

 

It's always happens doesn't it?

 

Mmm, maybe I should start a band some day. That'd be nice right? You'd love it.

 

But I won't. Not yet.

 

I'll wait for awhile. There's no need to rush.

 

Time can wait for awhile don't you think?

 

Anyway. Just wanted to let you know I still think of you I guess.

 

My feelings have died for you.

 

I'm losing myself.

 

But it's OK.

 

You're not here any more to care right?

 

Ah. It's time to leave old friend. Good days to you up there where I can't reach.

 

I'll be around if you want to join in.

 

If not, well. There are other options I guess.

 

But I'll wait for now. Just for now...

 

Ha.

 

Maybe it's time to go forward.

 

Like I was ever going back.

 

Oh, I wonder if you worry about me.

 

I doubt it.

 

I know you forgot.

 

That's fine.

 

… I wish I could to.

 

I don't need to though. Never have. Not like you.

 

And you know, maybe that's why it feel apart like it did that day.

 

But then, it was already rotting before then wasn't it?

 

That's OK.

 

You've moved on to the sea, to the life beyond me now.

 

Do you ever look back to me?

 

...Do you think it was a mistake?

 

It wasn't. It never was. Not for me.

 

But for you, I'll say it was you know?

 

I learned from it.

 

Even if we never see each other again.

 

Even if I forget about you. I won't forget the lessons I learned through you.

 

It hurts a bit.

 

But you haven't taken anything from me that hadn't already been stolen.

 

At least you can live without that guilt yeah?

 

Maybe not me. But it was never about me was it?

 

That's... fine.

 

That's OK.

 

If I say that enough, I'll get over it.

 

If I say enough lies it'll make it right.

 

If the truth hurt to much for you, it's best to forget right?

 

…

 

I'll never hate you. Not really.

 

You were to tame. To fake to be real anyway.

 

Or maybe I took all the kindness away and left only bitterness.

 

I like to think that's the case.

 

It gives me control you know?

 

Not like it matters any more. You've moved on to bigger and better now. You've grown and left.

 

You killed the one chance you had with me that night back then.

 

I'll never be sorry I said,”Goodbye.”

 

But I'll never be happy either.

 

How does that make you feel?

 

Would you rather one over the other? Neither? Both?

 

Doesn't matter right?

 

It never did.

 

…

 

Guess I'm stuck figuring this out huh?

 

I thought I solved it years ago.

 

I've moved on right?

 

The void is gone. The memories and happiness faded long ago.

 

But when I see the ocean, I think of you.

 

That's fair.

 

It's what I deserve right?

 

Oh well.

 

Good bye old friend.

 

I'll see you in the mirror.

 


End file.
